herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Gilmore
Dr. Isaac Gilmore is the creator of the 00 Cyborgs and a major protagonist in the Cyborg 009 manga by Shotaro Ishinomori. He was voiced by Mugihito. He was originally a scientist working for the arms dealing organization Black Ghost who defected after becoming guilty from the crimes and atrocities he was complicit in. Escaping along with his creations, the nine 00 Cyborgs, Dr. Gilmore acts as a mentor and father figure to the cyborgs, aiding them in their quest to bring down Black Ghost and repairing them whenever they are injured as a way of atoning for his responsibility in remodeling them into cyborgs and weapons of Black Ghost. History A Jewish man who grew up during World War II, Gilmore is implied to have lost many of his relatives to the Holocaust. After the war, Gilmore became a medical surgeon and in 1961, was invited to join the Black Ghost organization by Professor Brown, a Nobel Prize-winning scientist and hero of Dr. Gilmore's, who had faked his death to continue his work. Joining Black Ghost in an arrogant quest for knowledge, Dr. Gilmore became acquainted with many of their scientists and was assigned to work on the organization new line of 00 Cyborgs. Gilmore and the 00 Cyborg Development team originally considered Jet Link as the candidate for the Cyborg 001 designation, but scrapped it after discovering several flaws in Jet's cybernetics. Instead, the Cyborg 001 designation went to Ivan Whisky, son of the Black Ghost scientist Dr. Gamo Whisky. While Gilmore had some compunctions about experimenting on an infant, he was assured by his colleagues that Gamo had given the O.K. for Ivan to be operated on. After the development of the first four cyborgs of the 00 Cyborg line, the development team was forced to put them into cryo-stasis after discovering several imperfections in their systems that they did not yet have the technology ready to correct. 40 years later, development was resumed on the 00 Cyborg line. Cyborgs 001 through 004 were thawed out and had their imperfections corrected and development soon started on Cyborg 005. Dr. Gilmore had become the new head of the 00 Cyborg Development Team after Professor Brown passed away from old age. However, during Gilmore's cybernetic operation on Geronimo Jr., he received a cheaper model of artificial heart that was different than the one he had requested. Gilmore protested, but was told that if the subject died they could always find a replacement. It was then that all of Gilmore's guilt he had stored away came back to him, and he began to hallucinate a conversation with his younger self. Gilmore promptly suffered a heart attack and was rushed to the emergency room. After being treated, Gilmore resumed his oversight of the development of the next few 00 Cyborg models, but he could not ignore his conscience. Eventually, during the development of Cyborg 009, Gilmore began plotting to betray Black Ghost and escape with the 00 Cyborgs. With assistance from Cyborg 001, Gilmore freed the 00 Cyborgs and made his escape from the organization with them. Category:Manga Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mentor Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Creator Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protectors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Neutral Good Category:Wise Category:Defectors